The Outcasts-2 (second book)
by major book worm person
Summary: There's a small organization with only one purpose: save the humans. They are invisible and only a rare few know of their existence. They are called The Outcasts and aren't human at all. They are vampires. Kristen and Zaine, Chris and Brooklyn, they are companions, soulmates. Even Vivian and Mason, they just don't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks for deciding to read my second book of The Outcasts series. If you haven't read my first book its ok. There's no cliff-hangers or dramatic, "What?! How could you!". Of course, if you read the first book then you'll see a little bit of Mason's and Vivian's lovey-dovey rivalry. Of course in the first book the main characters are different, but this is all a different plot too so... yah. Oh! And to the people who did read it, I started the book at the part when they all kind of separated in the hallways looking for the captive girls. Except Mason and Vivian didn't split up they went to look together. I know right? Cute. And I realized that, in my first book, I didn't mention everyone's power. So I'll try to do that in this one. Enjoy! oh and review. Please, Please, review.**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

There is a secret organization, one that no one knows about. It helps people in need, the ones that can't be heard, can't be seen, the ones that no one seems to notice or care about. These people are outsiders, invisible, you might say. And this organization helps these people by getting rid of bullies, helping them become popular, destroying (not literally) unfair and cruel teachers, all the while being invisible themselves. They don't care if you can't see them- that's their greatest strength. They don't care if they aren't popular- that's the reason they stay invisible. There is only one way to join this group, that's if you are invisible as well. They are disguised as any other ordinary club, in the journalism room, they are newspaper reporters. I know what your thinking- why be reporters when they are trying to be invisible? Won't that destroy their cover? Well I can answer that question, it is because in the past, on one of their famous unknown missions, they have learned that, sometimes to be invisible you have to be in plain sight. These people call themselves The Outcasts, not a very good name, I know. But it'll have to do, for now. I am Vivian Willow, and this is the story of how I reluctantly fell in love with my rival, Mason Ryder.

Chapter 1

As Mason and I was walking down the hall looking for a kidnapper who may or may not have killed three girls, Mason was playing with a piece of paper, having it float in the air. I wasn't surprised, because his power was to have the ability to levitate things. Not as deadly, but can be very useful in missions like this one.

"So I was thinking, do you want to go to that new zombie movie after this, it starts at ten," he said tossing the paper from side to side now.

"Sure, I haven't seen a movie in a while," I said stretching, "But you're buying,"

He smiled, "I suppose, but you're getting the popcorn, and the pop,"

"Ok then it's settled, which theater is it in,"

"The one at the mall, there the cheapest," then he paused, "even the popcorn and pop,"

"Figures," I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"Yah," he said sighing.

Just then there was a crash and a scream, I look over at Mason and he looks at me, obviously we had the same idea. We smile to ourselves as we run down the hall to where the commotion was.

"Kristen!" we hear Zaine yell down the hallway.

We walk into the room where Zaine and Kristen was. And unfortunately, a big huge monster was holding her in his giant clawed hand. A Declan.

"Get the other girls out!" she yelled, struggling with the monster.

"Guys grab them!" Zaine yelled to us, running towards the monster. I look around the room to find two other girls lying on the ground. One of them I could see was Grace, lying on the ground, the ropes that was around her were halfway untied. I decided I would untie them later and picked her up and zoomed out of the room to the journalism room. I knew that Mason was grabbing the other girl and was following me out of the room.

When I get to the room I set the girl down and start to untie her ropes. Mason sets the other girl down and does the same as me.

"Go get the other girl, she was standing by the windows," I ordered Mason and pause, "take Chris with you, you may have some trouble with her because she's awake,"

"Kay," Mason said before he zoomed off.

I sigh, setting Grace on the chair so I could rearrange her mind so she can forget everything that has happened, with the monster and us.

Mason's POV (point of view)

I zoom into the room, heading straight for the girl, Chris and I stopped in front of her only to find that her eyes looked... dead, no surprise, because the monster that was in the room, a Declan, had the power to control people.

We hurriedly pick her up and take her to the classroom. When we got there, Vivian was already working on the other girl and Grace was fast asleep on the floor. I couldn't help myself, I stared at Vivian and saw the concentration in her eyes whenever she does her mind arrangement.

"Hey do you guys think that you can pick up the monster remains, I think I'm just going to stay here just in case Vivian needs any help," I said sitting on a desk near her, watching her as she did the rearranging. Chris and Brooklyn exchanged a look and they chuckled, "What?" I asked, looking at them.

"Nothing. We'll go clean up the monster while you stay here and stare, have fun," Brooklyn said as they both went out the door.

I sighed and looked down at Vivian, and I couldn't help but let my eyes soften as I stared at her. She looked so beautiful and fearless, her eyes the most amazing shade of green, her lips full and they looked so soft, what I wouldn't do just to kiss them. I knew what I was thinking could only be a fantasy, but I couldn't help but hope. Her hair was so dark it was almost black, but if you look close enough, which could hardly be possible but if you can, then you can see the brown highlights in her hair. The pink strip in her hair brings out the color of her lips making the temptation harder to control.

Suddenly I felt something, the urge that she was about to be finished, and I hurriedly zoom to the window. Five seconds later she stood up and sighed, and looked up at me.

"Where's Chris and Brooklyn?" she asked grabbing the other girl, the one that was under the Declan's control. I went over and helped her place the girl on the chair.

"They went to clean up the Declan remains, they wanted me to stay here just in case you needed any help," I lied, not wanting to say anything that would embarrass me.

"I see," she said and sat back down on the chair getting ready for the next girl, "I'm going back in, it's gonna take a while on this one considering she was the one that was under control, what time is it?"

"It's almost nine," I said looking at my phone.

"Good then we got time to spare," she said and looked into the girl's dead eyes and I watched as she went into a blank concentrated stare herself.

I sighed and went into the hallway to the vending machine and got her and I a water bottle, I figured she'd be thirsty after her rearranging minds and all. I go back into the room and slipped the two water bottles back in my bag. I sat next to her and stared at her again, this time imagining what'd it'd be like if she loved me. Probably nothing would really change except I wouldn't have to hide my feelings, and then I'd be able to kiss her and… well, that's probably something I shouldn't describe. But at least we'd probably be able to sleep in the same room and I wouldn't have to sleep in the room that's all the way down the hall. And best of all, I wouldn't have to hide the fact that I stare at her while she rearranges minds. _Or maybe I could keep it a secret, _I thought_, she'd probably get mad if she found out that I stare at her_.

I put my head in my hands, what am I thinking, she doesn't love me. She went on dates before.

_But so have you_, I thought to myself, _you only went out with other girls because you wanted to forget _her. _Maybe she dates other guys because she wants to forget the fact that she loves you too_. But what if she doesn't!?

I sigh again and look back at her and felt my worries melt away. I could always make her fall in love with me. It might be hard but…

Suddenly I had the feeling that I was being watched, I look toward the door and I see Chris and Brooklyn exchange another look.

"What?" I asked again.

"You look… frustrated," Chris said walking into the room with Brooklyn and they both sat down on their double sized bean bag.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said looking back at Viv while Chris places his arm over Brooklyn.

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, I'm taking a nap," Chris said closing his eyes, and I snort, and Brooklyn sighs.

I stare at Vivian while Brooklyn doesn't say anything, letting her lover fall to sleep. We stayed like this until Kristen and Zaine walked through the door.

"Hi guys," Brooklyn said smiling, "we cleaned up the Declan remains, Zaine,"

"Good… Mason? You're drooling," Zaine said with a smile. Which got Brooklyn and Kristen laughing, unfortunately.

My hand instantly flew to my chin, "Haha, very funny," I said realizing that he was just being cocky. Then I felt the urge again that Viv was almost done, and I zoomed to the other side of the room. Five seconds later Vivian sighed and stood up to go sit down in her usual spot.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked, obviously tired.

"Nothing much," I said coolly, sitting down next to her.

"Mason was drooling," Brooklyn piped in, and I gave her a death glare.

"Really?" Vivian said suddenly looking amused or maybe interested, looking at me, "over what?"

"Nothing," I said, trying to think up of an excuse before she realized that I was staring at her, "Just over the blood tablets in my mind, I'm kind of thirsty,"

"Oh," Vivian said, sounding tired again, sitting back in her seat. Or maybe… was she disappointed? No she couldn't have been.

"Anyways," Brooklyn said clapping her hands, waking Chris up, "Sorry… I think it's time to go home. Remember, _some_ of us still have our parents for the next few decades so…"

"Right! Sorry about that, and it's already nine, let's get you home," Zaine said, pushing Kristen out the door while we were all getting up to leave.

"Wait so, none of you guys have your parents?" Kristen asked us started walking down the hall.

"Yah, all of ours died either from wars or sickness," Brooklyn said squeezing Chris's hand, "We all kind of live separately, except Chris and I and… Viv and Mason."

"You guys live together?" Kristen asked Vivian and me, raising her eyebrows.

"Well yah, but not in the same room like Chris and Brooklyn do," I said looking at the ceiling, trying not to blush.

"We don't_ live_ in the same room, we just sleep in the same room," She said then she stopped, as if to realize what she said, "I mean, um,"

"Brooklyn," Chris said rubbing his eyes.

"I mean we actually sleep as in the verb, oh wait um,"

"Brooklyn,"

"I mean we don't… I mean we _do_, but what I was talking about…"

"Brooklyn!"

"What?" she asked him.

"They get it," Chris said.

Vivian and I were laughing now, laughing so much that we were crying even. Zaine was chuckling and Kristen looked like she was trying not to burst of laughter. I could tell that Brooklyn and Chris were trying very hard not to just run out right then and there. Which made me start into another burst of laughter.

"How about we get going?" Kristen asked Zaine, motioning to the door.

"Yah we don't want to keep Chris and Brooklyn up past their bedtime, they probably won't be able to get to sleep tonight," I said, sending both Vivian and I into another burst of laughs.

"Guys!" Zaine said and we tried to get our laughs under control.

"Sorry, Brooklyn," Vivian said.

Soon, both Zaine and Kristen left to take her home. And Brooklyn and Chris went off to do who knows what. Leaving me and Viv to wait a whole another hour for our movie to start.


	2. Chapter 2- the movie

**Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while i'm starting it up agiain so here you go. Hope you like it and don't forget to review! 3**

Chapter 2

Viv and I walked outside to the parking lot to our black Charger. It sat there looking as beautiful as usual. Lucky for Viv's power that we got a very, very, great deal on the sleek car.

"You wanna drive?" I asked her, taking the keys out of my back pocket.

"But of course," she said grabbing the keys, "do you wanna go home first? Or do you wanna stop somewhere?"

"I was thinking… ice cream?"

"Sure, of course, since I'm paying for the snacks at the theater…" she started but I stopped her.

"I know, I know. I'm buying," I said reluctantly.

"Thanks," she said smiling, starting the car.

I sigh, "You're lucky we have enough money from savings over the years,"

"I know,"

As we pull over to the nearest ice cream shop I'm about to tell her my order when she lifts a hand to stop me. Even though she wasn't looking at me I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll have a small cookie dough ice cream and another small mint chip," she said, confidently. Then the worker told us the price and Vivian pulled up to the window.

"What?" she asked me while I was giving her a look, "You're not the only one who pays attention to things, I know what your likes and dislikes are,"

"Then why aren't you using them against me?" I asked leaning forward but she kept a serious face.

"You haven't used any of mine against me, so it wouldn't be fair I would use yours against you," she said looking out the window while we waited for the ice cream, "besides, I've known you liked mint chip ice cream for a really long time. I just never thought it'd be so important to strike up a conversation with,"

I was about to say something when the worker came over to the window and gave our ice creams and told us the price, and I took out my wallet and paid. Then we drove home, not talking the whole way.

Vivian's POV

"What time is it now?" I asked, taking a bite of my ice cream.

"Nine thirty," Mason said taking a bite of his as well.

I was kind of pleased with myself for remembering Mason's favorite ice cream. Then again, I don't think I couldn't forget even if I wanted to. I stared at Mason as we ate our ice cream. I could tell he was a little frustrated with something because his brows were furrowed. To be honest, he looked cute that way, all troubled and everything. His dark blond hair spiked up, his deep blue eyes with a few bits of silver in it. And his lips…

I sighed looking back at my ice cream, not very hungry anymore. I get up and throw it in the trash and I hear Mason sigh as well.

"You okay?" he asked throwing his in the trash as well.

"I'm fine, what about you? You seem troubled," I said turning around to look at him and he sits back on the couch.

"I'm just thinking about complicated things," his said and looks at his phone, "we should get going, we don't want to miss the movie,"

"Kay, hang on," I said and zoomed into my room and grabbed my wallet, "ready,"

Then we left and fifteen minutes later we arrived at the movie theater. But just as suspected, when we got there girls stared at him as we walked down the sidewalk. I could tell they thought he was hot, which of course, was true.

Mason's POV

Guys stared at Vivian as we walked into the theater, and I hurriedly paid for our tickets. It seemed that when we got to the concession stand, she was in a hurry as well. Finally, after everything was paid for we went into the theater.

"Here," I said taking one of the water bottles out of my bag.

"What?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"I figured you'd be thirsty, considering you did a bunch of rearranging," I said as she took the water bottle and the blood tablet from my hand.

"Thanks," she said and took a drink.

"Sure,"

"You realized I could have drank the blood tablet with the pop," she said looking back up at the screen.

"I know, but then it'd change the pop flavor,"

"I suppose, but then wouldn't it taste better?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes it's good to taste a little bit of human things," I said not looking at her.

"We didn't even have pop when we were turned,"

"True," I said chuckling.

About two hours later I parked our car in our driveway and we're walking up to the door.

"That was a pretty good movie, we should buy it when it comes out," Vivian said turning on the light.

"Sure, it would be a great movie to put in our collection," I said looking at our ceiling to floor bookshelf filled with movies.

"Thanks," Viv said and I look over at her and she looks over at me.

"What for," I asked.

"You know," she said looking away, "for buying the tickets to the movie and suggesting it and everything…"

"Sure no problem," I said, trying to sound cool.

"Good night," she said and walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Yah," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. sorry it's not as good as I hoped it would have been. There's still at least one more chapter left so keep in tabs. Ciao!**

**Chapter 3**

Vivian's POV

"Mason! Wake up! We have to go to school!" I yelled as I barged into Mason's room.

"Uggggghh," I heard him groan, and he sat up, shirtless. I tried, but I couldn't help it, I looked down and saw his six pack, and the way he looked tired but strong, it was…

"Hurry up," I said and hurried out of the room before he could notice that I was staring.

Fifteen minutes later I got us both into the car and we were on our way to school. We got there and again, the stares. Mason got out of the car looking as cool as always, what made him look even hotter was his leather jacket and his classic black shades. I know it was a basic fifties look but he pulled it off. And when we _were_ in the fifties he pulled it off better than the other guys anyways. And as we were walking down the sidewalk, I couldn't help but feel jealous. But then again, I also felt relieved that I was standing next to him because then that showed the girls that he was taken, even though well… he wasn't.

Mason's POV

I felt my jealous streak as we walked down the sidewalk to go into the school. All the guys were staring at her. And today she put her hair up in a ponytail, showing her one piercing at the top of her left ear. And I was happy that we were walking together because it showed the guys that she's mine. And I couldn't help a sad smile at the irony that well… she wasn't.

Vivian's POV

We got inside the school meeting everybody at the entrance. Zaine and Kristen looked like they finally shared their feelings for each other. Because they were close, really close.

"So what happened with you guys," Mason asked, knowing the obvious.

"They're companions," Brooklyn piped in, and I laughed at her sudden outburst.

"Yah," Zaine said coolly and Kristen blushed.

"Figures," Mason said and everyone stared at him, but I only stared at him because I could without him not thinking I was weird. I knew exactly what he was saying.

"He means that ever since Kristen came along you guys were all googly eyes for each other," I said motioning to them both.

"Well what about you guys," Brooklyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'what about us'," I shot back.

"Well it's obvious that you guys like each other," Brooklyn said motioning to _us_.

Mason and I stared at each other for a moment and then back at the group. Then all at once we were both like, 'what?' 'Huh?' snort 'no', 'that's crazy,' and they all stared at us like _we_ were crazy. Then finally we both stop, our voices kind of fading away. They all look at us for a moment and they all laugh.

"Hey!" I yell at them, "don't judge us!"

"Yah, we-we're just good friends. Rivals," Mason said trying to help me to get them to stop laughing.

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself," Chris said wiping his eyes.

"Hey, didn't you already say that when…" Mason was saying but then he stopped suddenly and I turn to him.

"When did he say that?" I asked looking at him raising my eyebrows.

"Um… well he said it yesterday when you were rearranging minds," He said, hesitant.

"And what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

He mumbled something and in return I asked him again, "That I was looking frustrated, that's it,"

"Why were you frustrated?"

"Well, I was thinking… about frustrating things," he said looking away.

"What kind of frustrating things!" I yelled wanting him to spit it out already.

"I was thinking about you!" he yelled and everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at us, "Ok, I was thinking about you, about us,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our… relationship. Like what am I to you," he asked looking away.

"What do you mean," I asked him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Am I your enemy? Ally? Just a friend?" he asked, then he looked at me in the eyes "what am I?"

"You're…" I said but trailed off looking at everybody. Then finally, making a decision, I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the hallway, "come with me,"

I found an empty classroom in the west wing, the abandoned part of the school. And we both went into it.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked him closing the door.

"I… I don't know. Lately I've wondered. I mean since we met we've been together. Lived together even. But we never talked about if we were friends or anything," He said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

I didn't say anything, just stared at him. Shocked. I've never seen him like this, he was surprisingly making my cheeks burn. And making my undead heart beat faster than ever. "Well… we're friends," I said not looking at him but looking out the window.

"I love you," I heard him say, looked at him, and he was staring at me.

"Wha-" I said but he interrupted.

"I can't be friends anymore, it's too hard. I can't stand sitting next to you and not being able to kiss you or hold you," he said serious, coming closer, "Or just saying goodnight, and that's it. I can't stand fighting with you because it's killing me. It hurts my heart knowing that I'm hurting yours. It hurts knowing that you go out with other guys…"

By now he was almost an inch from me and I could see the silver in his eyes. He leaned close and I let him. Our lips met and we both shared a deep kiss that lasted minutes. It would have lasted hours if he hadn't pulled back.

"I'll leave you alone while you think about it. I won't touch you and not pressure you about it. I'll wait, but we can't be friends anymore," He said then left the room. And I stood there, thinking about what just happened.

Okay, so Mason loves me, but do I love him? Somehow, a part of me wanted to go after him and scream that I did. But another part of me was saying to wait, that I had to have the upper hand. In the past I learned that if I didn't have the upper hand then they'd think that I was weak. A person who'd cry at any moment, who _needed _them. I knew that I did need Mason I couldn't admit it but I couldn't imagine my life without him. I needed Mason more than ever now that I knew that he wasn't going to talk to me as much as he used to.

To tell the truth I did love Mason, deeply so. I loved him so much that I couldn't stand it. The lurch my heart makes whenever I see him, the fact that I'm ready to blush even if he makes the slightest compliment to me. It only makes me want him more. But…

Before I could think anything else on the matter I quickly got up and left the room. I didn't go back to class though. Mason would be there. So I left the school and zoomed to a normal park and sat at one of the benches.

If I told Mason that I loved him and we dated. Would it end well? Or would it end up like all the other guys I dated? Then again I never really felt right with the others. I always thought it was because I was a vampire and they were human but I didn't love them either. In fact I only went out with them because I wanted to get rid of my feelings about Mason. Sometimes I would only date someone because Mason would be dating someone as well.

I put my hands on my head. _How long is it going to take for me to think about this?_ I thought to myself. _When will it end? _

"You're really thinking about this aren't you?" I heard someone say behind me and I turn.

"Yah," I answered turning back.

"You love him and yet you're troubled," Brooklyn said sitting next to me.

"Yah," I said looking up at the sky.

"Why? Aren't you happy? Shouldn't you be kissing Mason right now? Maybe skipping school together?" I stared at her at the third one, "I know you're afraid that it won't turn out well but have you ever thought that maybe you guys are companions?"

"No. Definitely not," I said instantly.

"Think about it, how long have you guys been together?"

"I don't know, almost a century," I said, thinking about how we met in nineteen twenty.

"Exactly, and in between then and now, have you ever thought about another guy as much as you've thought about Mason?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well no but-"

"Then it's obvious that you love him, so go back to the school and tell him the truth," she said trying to push me off the bench.

"Brooklyn?" I said, not budging.

"What? I said to go back and-"

"How did you get so wise?" I said smiling. And she stopped pushing and stared, as if trying to remember.

"I don't know, I guess it's because you've helped me in the past and I want to return the favor,"

"Thanks," I said and got up and zoomed to the school, hoping he'd still be waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys! It's been a while sorry about that. But here's the last chapter to the story. I hope it was as good as I think it was. Sooooo, Review tell me what you think and I'm thinking about doing another chapter like I did on my other story with The outcasts 1. (A little interview with the characters). And if you favorite me (as an author) than you'll know when my next book will be. So anyways, I'll let you guys read. Ciao!**

By the time I got there class was over and everyone was grabbing stuff out of their lockers. Somehow knowing where Mason was, I went straight to his locker but he was with someone, a girl. I didn't bother waiting for them because my jealous meter was literally on MAX. I walked straight up to them and pushed the girl out of the way and kissed him. Hard. Of course, he seemed surprised, but pleased and returned the kiss willingly. I pulled back and looked at the girl. She glared at me with daggers. I smiled an ever so innocent smile.

"I need to borrow Mason, for a while. But don't bother waiting. I don't plan on giving him back," I said and pulled Mason down the hallway. We got to another empty classroom and I shut the door.

"What-" he started but I didn't let him finish.

"What are you doing with her!?" I asked yelling, "Right after you confessed to me?"

"Are you… jealous," he asked with a smirk.

"Of course I'm jealous, how could I not be," I said not caring what I was saying.

"So what does that mean?" he asked coming closer.

"Don't do that," I said taking a step back.

"Do what?" he said stopping. Clueless.

"Mess with my feelings, you always do that, you try to tease me to get what you want," I said not looking at him knowing my face was getting red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coming closer again.

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't"

"Yes, you do,"

"No," he said it in a whisper because this time he was so close I could see the silver in his eyes again.

"Ye-" but he was kissing me before I could finish. Then he pulled back, "does this mean that you are returning my feelings?"

"Mason," I said caressing his face, "how long have you known me?"

"Almost a century," he said looking at me with adoring and beautiful eyes.

"Would I ever get jealous over something I didn't love and isn't mine?" I asked looking at him serious.

"Never," he said with a smile and he kissed me again.

"I love you, Vivian Willow," he said whispering in my ear.

"I love you too, Mason Ryder," I said with a smile. And this time, it came easily.

**Author's note (again): Hey guys I forgot to mention that if you haven't read my first book, The outcasts, then you should totally read it. Also now that I think about it. I haven't really made a big conflict in the story and I apologize for that.**

**Mason: I thought it was okay that you didn't put a conflict in the story.**

**Me: Thanks Mason.**

**Vivian: I disagree. I think you should have made some sort of monster that we could have fought. More action.**

**Mason: But then you could have gotten hurt.**

**Vivian: I can protect myself, you know.**

**Mason: That's what you think.**

**Vivian: And what's that supposed to mean?**

**Mason: It means that I remember a couple times where I was saving you from a monster or two.**

**Vivian: Whatever. *walking away***

**Mason: Wait! Vivian! I'm sorry! I love you! *him running after her***

**Me: *sighing* Love...**

**Thanks for reading my book(s)! Ciao everyone! **


End file.
